1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a positive lock mechanism for use with a moving board or piano board for use in sliding a heavy object or piano up or down over the crests of a flight of stairs, and such that during such sliding procedure the positive lock mechanism automatically allows the moving board with its load to be rested "free standing" at any or all steps without the intervention or application of any force on the part of the movers to hold the load on the stairs.
2. Background
A piano board is utilized to move a piano up or down a flight of stairs by sliding the runners of such piano board over the crests of the stairs. This not only entails exhausting work effort on the part of the piano movers, but also introduces a safety problem. Inasmuch as a piano has considerable weight and inasmuch as the piano is sliding, via the piano board, either up or down stairs, there remains the ever present danger of the piano movers losing control of the load and crushing or otherwise injuring the piano mover below, as well as damaging the piano.
Hence, the problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a positive lock mechanism for the piano board whereby the piano board, whether in ascent or descent, can be stopped at any or all steps in a state of rest in free standing positive lock position to give the piano movers a chance to rest or for whatever purpose.